


Sorry Wolffe

by BadWolffe



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe
Summary: COMEDY ONE SHOT - Wolffe loses his eye . . . again.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Sorry Wolffe

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I wrote. Hope someone finds it funny at least.

**I do not own Star Wars Clone Wars or any of the characters.**

_The Jedi and Clones are with Bail Prestor Organa and his wife Breha at their palace on Alderan. The Jedi wished to seek council with the Viceroy and after talks have been invited to stay for a short respite. The Jedi are seated on a large balcony overlooking the palace grounds after having dinner with Bail and Breha. They are now relaxing in the sun and idly chatting and eavesdropping on their Clones._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Obi Wan sat back in his chair engaged in conversation with Bail and Breha “Thank you, it was a delicious meal”_

_Bail smiled pleasantly at him, “you are most welcome” he replied placing his hand affectionately over his wife's. “Would you care for some more wine?”_

_Obi Wan smiled and nodded._

“ _Yes Thank you, though I’m not sure giving the clones full access to the bar was a good idea”_

_Breha smiled “I’m sure they will be fine Master Kenobi”_

_General Aayla Secura was starring over at Commander Bly, Commander Gree and Captain Rex who had just joined them on the balcony. Bail had offered them access to his drinks cabinet and Rex seemed to be making drinks for himself and his fellow clones as they lounged idly in the beautiful afternoon haze. She noticed that Master Plo seemed to keep glancing toward the doors that led out onto the balcony and could not help but feel his disappointment._

“ _Is Commander Wolffe not joining us?” she directed at Bly. Bly looked up after suspiciously eyeing the Gin and Tonic Rex had just handed to him._

“ _I believe he is skulking about somewhere General” he responded causing both Gree and Rex to snigger and look away. Plo sighed gently but said nothing._

“ _I’m sure he’s fine master” added Ahsoka softly also noticing Plo’s unease._

_She had no sooner spoken when_ _Commander Wolffe_ _appeared through the doorway with_ _half of his head bandaged in a blue cloth, covering his face where his cybernetic eye would be._

“ _Wolffe!” exclaimed Plo Koon “What has happened? What is wrong with your eye?”_

“ _Err, it’s um, it’s nothing General really” replied Wolffe throwing Captain Rex a dirty look “let’s just say its best not to fall asleep near your brothers when they are feeling . . . bored” Wolffe seemed to be choosing his words carefully._

“ _Captain?” enquired Plo turning his attention on Anakin's clone._

“ _Up to no good again Rex?” added Anakin_

_Rex executed a crisp salute “The Commanders cybernetic ocular implant has been temporarily removed for . . .” Rex squirmed a bit before volunteering “cleaning?”_

“ _Cleaning?” said Anakin hoarsely almost choking on his drink._

_Plo Koon was looking between his Commander and the Captain, he had risen from his seat the moment he had seen Wolffe’s bandage face._

“ _If there is a problem and you need help you have only to ask” he said levelly at both of them._

“ _No problem at all General” said Wolffe “infact I was hoping to speak with Commander Tano for a moment” his voice was slightly strained._

_Ahsoka looked surprised but smiled pleasantly at the Clone Commander despite the fact that she had always found him to be slightly intimidating. What could he possibly want to talk about with her?_

_Anakin gestured for Master Plo to sit back down and whispered to him “Lets just see what pans out”_

_Plo reluctantly sat down never taking his eyes off Wolffe as the Clone Commander stepped forward to address Ahsoka._

“ _um Commander” he paused his face looked distracted as if he was reading from some inner script. “I feel that an apology is long over due regarding the undesirable incident where I shot and stunned you, it was a regretful action on my part, and I am truly sorry for my conduct in the matter” he trailed off._

“ _There’s no need for such a formal apology Wolffe” said Ahsoka kindly after a few moments. “you were just following orders”_

“ _That may be so” he conceded “but I” he glanced back at his innocent looking brothers “and others, feel that an apology has been long over due and that now might be a good time to ask for your forgiveness.”_

_Ahsoka could not help but smile gently at him.“Of course I forgive you Wolffe! I do hope this has not been playing on your mind too much.”_

“ _It was foolish of me not to trust you” he continued gruffly, and then tilted his head as Rex whispered something over his shoulder. “and also very stupid of me . . . apparently”_

_He looked imploringly at her for more reassurance._

“ _oh Wolffe” she said._

“ _So no bad feelings then Commander?”_

_Ahsoka took in the Clones half covered face and puppy dog eye and also noted Master Plo’s gentle knee tap on her leg under the table._

“ _Of course not Wolffe.” she replied with a genuine grin._

_He seemed visibly relieved and his face brightened almost immediately. He turned from her, made eye contact with Rex for a few seconds and immediately turned back._

“ _And err, I would also just like to add that if it had been any other officer in my place . . .” he paused ruefully before plunging on “lets say for example Captain Rex,” He gestured with his hand as if he was just plucking a name at random out of the air, “I feel that there is no way_ **he** _would have stunned you, absolutely not, never in a million years.”_

_Ahsoka eyed him and the smirking Captain behind him suspiciously._

“ _I see” she said_

“ _I am genuinely very sorry, I hated doing it” he added his face crestfallen._

_Ahsoka could feel that he was genuine despite the pillar of coercion that was stood just behind him._

“ _It’s all good Wolffe, really it is. I get it. All is forgiven." She grinned at him happily as Plo squeezed her hand out of view of the others under the table._

_Wolffe gave her a relieved lopsided smile before glancing over his shoulder at Rex._

“ _Can I_ **please** _have my eye back now?” he said at Rex._

_Anakin stifled a snicker. Both Aayla and Obi Wan had their hands over their mouths._

_Rex grimaced as he scratched the back of his head_

“ _Yeah, about that, eh. . . um, I kinda lost it bra”_

_A moments silence descended – even the Jedi seemed to be holding their breath - before Wolffe’s exasperated voice broke the quiet._

“ _You lost my eye? My eye Rex! How the kriff do you lose someone's eye?!"_

_Bly chuckled behind them as he continued to sip on his gin and tonic._

_Wolffe closed his remaining eye and took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose._

“ _Rex, where is my eye?”_

“ _I had it just now bra, seriously when I was mixing the drinks, it was right in my hand so it can’t be far.”_

“ _Just think please” Wolffe’s voice was pleading now._

_Rex took a deep breath as he glanced at Plo Koon sensing that the General was also getting upset at seeing his Commander so distressed._

_Rex’s brow creased as he tried to concentrate. “Ok, I made the drinks, handed them out and then . . . oh wait yeah this big idiot came back for ice because he can’t handle his drink without it” he said as he indicated Bly behind him. “So I had the ice in one hand, your eye in the other” his voice trailed off as he bit his bottom lip and slowly turned to look at Bly who was now frowning into his glass._

“ _Kriff!”shouted Bly in a loud voice as he half choked and sprayed his drink everywhere. His expression then turned from a frown into one of disgust as he continued to choke slightly “There’s a kriffing eye in my drink! Rex!” he glared at Rex who shrugged innocently._

“ _Alcohol sterilises things right?” Rex offered eventually._

_General Secura had made her way over to Bly and patted his back gently as he coughed some more._

_"Are you alright Bly?” she said as she took the glass from him and handed it to Wolffe who peered into it with a scowl on his face._

“ _Fine General” Bly managed in reply before glowering over at Captain Rex who had tactfully moved closer to Anakin and Ahsoka._

_Commander Gree stood up from where he had been lounging and observing his bothers and placed a hand on Wolffe’s back._

“ _Come on bra, guess we better go down to medical and get this thing put back in, and by a complete coincidence I know just the droid”_

_As they made their way to the door Master Plo spoke._

“ _I will accompany you both” Plo Koon declared rising from his chair and striding over to the two commanders._

_Rex looked quizzically at Ahsoka and then flashed her a bemused look when he saw the answer in her face. He turned back to the trio and noticed how Plo’s arm was now across his commanders shoulders in a protective fashion. Rex and Bly exchanged a knowing look but neither said anything._

_As they left Breha leaned closer to Obi Wan,_

“ _Are they always this entertaining?” she enquired._

_Obi Wan smiled and stroked his beard._

“ _You get used to it” he replied chuckling._

_END_


End file.
